An atomizer, also known as an electronic cigarette or a virtual cigarette, is mainly used for stopping smoking and substituting a cigarette, has an appearance the same as the cigarette and a taste similar to the cigarette, and even has much more flavor than common cigarettes; in addition, smoke, taste and feeling can be obtained from an atomizer, just like a cigarette.
Current atomizers generally are composed of a cigarette holder assembly, an atomization assembly, a heating assembly and a liquid storage assembly, wherein the cigarette holder assembly, the liquid storage assembly and the heating assembly are assembled sequentially from top to the bottom, and the atomization assembly is mounted in the liquid storage assembly, and wherein the liquid storage assembly has only one chamber for storing tobacco liquid, which chamber is directly connected to the heating assembly; when tobacco liquid is injected, the tobacco liquid in the chamber inevitably leaks into the heating assembly, and flows out of the heating assembly to the outside, which not only causes waste, but also causes a hygienic problem.